Tomb Raider/Witchblade/Magdalena/Vampirella
Tomb Raider/Witchblade/Magdalena/Vampirella is a one-shot crossover between Vampirella, Tomb Raider, Magdalena and Witchblade comics series. Synopsis Contains two stories: Witchblade, Vampirella & Magdalena in "Convergence" and Lara Croft in "Sphere of Infulence". Characters * Sara Pezzini * Vampirella * Patience * Lara Croft * Farrin * Wealthy Woman * Mayan Tomb Guardian * Little New Yorker Plot Summary Sphere of Influence Lara Croft is walking through sewers of New York when see finally finds what she's been looking for. Suddenly an alligator emerges from the water, but Lara manages to fend it off with her gun. She then gets out of the sewer and gives the item she found, a doll back to a little girl. She then scares off two boys who threw the doll into the sewers in the first place by saying that if they do this again, she will call her friend Sara Pezzini from NYPD. The little girl then gives back the doll to Lara, saying that she doesn't need it anymore as she plans to grow up strong and brave just like the Tomb Raider. This act reminds Lara of herself when she was little. Lara then travels to an auction house. There she outbids a woman who tries to buy a Mayan tomb guardian, which Lara recovered during her trip to Honduras six weeks ago. When they leave the auction house, the woman and her two henchmen approach Lara and unsuccessfully try to apprehend her. The wealthy woman tells Lara that the souls of her ancestors rest in an underground tomb in Honduras, the same tomb, which Lara recently plundered. When Lara removed the tomb guardians fetish from the tomb, she awakened the eternal guardian of her family imprisoning the spirit of the woman's daughter in the process. After this happened the woman came here to buy back the guardian totem and save her daughter. Hearing this, Lara decides to give back the totem, but notices that she managed to crush it in her hand, revealing a gem inside of it. The woman then asks Lara to take the gem and bring it back to the tomb in Honduras. Lara agrees and ponders what other things have come about as a result of her tomb riding. As the woman looks after her daughter, Lara takes her two henchmen and enters the tomb. Before leaving, the woman warns Lara that awaits her inside the temple is no longer the spirit of her daughter, but a fierce and terrible thing. Inside the tomb, Lara and the two henchmen are attacked by the guardian of the tomb. While the men distract it, Lara rushes to put the gem back on the pedestal. Although she succeeds, nothing happens. Lara then rushes to help two men who are about to be killed by the guardian. As the guardian grabs Lara, she tells the two men to save themselves. After being thrown onto the floor by the guardian, Lara realizes that the gem needs a host. She then proceeds to take the gem and put it into the doll. As she puts the doll back onto the pedestal, the guardian disappears. With the girl having returned back to normal, Lara leaves Honduras. On her way back, Lara ponders if twenty years from now, that little girl in the New York did grow up to be a brave tomb raider just liker her, what will she thing, when she enters certain ancient Mayan tomb and finds her old doll waiting there for her. Convergence Sara Pezzi, Vampirella and Magdalena are invited by the vampire lord Farrin to a remote amusement house. When they come, Vampirella questions Farrin as to why he invited them here. Before he can answer Magdalena stabs him through his back with her sword. Sara then asks Vampirella in how much trouble are they here. Vampirella explains, that vampire lords get stronger as they age and Farrin is old enough to remember a time before language. She then orders Farrin to let go the innocent captives. Farrin, having recovered from his stabbing wound, reveals the three captured children, surrounded by feral dogs and other vampires. He then tells the women, that if they want the children, they will have to enter the building and get them themselves as he planned this amusement for ages. Furious, Sara asks if Farrin is doing all this just because he's bored. Farrin answers that over many centuries, he came to a conclusion, that he should feast on more rarified treats. And now he's going to test his palate on the three women. Sara isn't convinced that Farrin can take them all on just as the children trance wares off and they're attacked by the vampires. While Sara and Vampirella rush to save the children, Patience refuses to leave her duty, which is to protect the innocents by killing abominations. As Patience fights with Farrin, Sara and Vampirella tell the children to close their eyes as they face the vampires. Although the two women fight bravely, they're slowly overwhelmed by the attackers. Seeing this, Vampirella tells Sara to save three bullets for the children if they fail. Just as Sara is pinned down by vampire twins, she saved by Patience. With their combined efforts, the three women kill all the vampires and save the children. They then confront Farrin himself. Patience throws a flask of holy water, twice blessed at the Farrin, while Sara shoots it, causing it to rupture onto the vampire lord. The holy water melts Farrin's face, instantly killing him. With the vampire dead, Sara calms the children down, while Vampirella asks if Patience going to have a problem with her. Patience tells, that she has nothing against Vampirella and ponders about her not following the rules set by the church. Vampirella tells her not worry about this as she heard the church has got the whole forgiveness thing down with a science. Trivia * Its the first crossover to not feature any colored pages besides the cover itself. * Its the first crossover to feature two separate stories in the same issue. Category:Comic Issues Category:Comic Crossovers